Son of Snape
by Wolfstrom92
Summary: Positive. Positive. Positive. All three tests. Petunia Evans couldn't believe it.
1. Chapter 1

Positive. Positive. Positive. All three tests. Petunia Evans couldn't believe it. How could all three tests be positive? There had to be some mistake. She decided to go ahead and take the fourth one she purchased. Needless to say, the result was the same as the previous three. . .

"Oh God," Petunia broke down right then and there.

She was only eighteen. Too young to be a parent, in her opinion. If only she had been more careful. . . If only she hadn't let her emotions get the better of her. . . If only she had made Severus Snape go home when he turned up on the doorstep that cool dreary night looking for her sister. . . Oh, but God, had it been worth it. The feeling of doing something her family would disapprove of had given Petunia the greatest thrill. Making love to Severus, the feeling of his strong calloused hands caressing her skin, the taste of his kiss. . . It had all been worth it. Or so she thought. . . No. She wasn't going to do that to herself. Having a baby was no big deal. She could handle it and if her family wouldn't support her, well. . . She really didn't want to think about that. Composing herself as best she could, Petunia left the safety of the bathroom to make the big announcement.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, it went over as expected. . .

Angry and hurt, Petunia fled her family home and made her way to the play park where she and her younger sister had first met Severus to see if he was there. Much to her relief, he was. . .

"Severus. . ."

"Petunia, to what do I-"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Severus very nearly fell off the swing he was sitting on, "Are you really?"

"Yes," Petunia confirmed without hesitation, "You're the father."

Severus swallowed audibly,

"W-When did you find out?"

"Just before I came here," It was all Petunia could do to keep from breaking down all over again, "My family didn't take the news too well, though. They think. . . They think you coerced me. . ."

"I didn't, though," Severus couldn't help but point out, "As I recall, it was completely consensual on both our parts."

"That's what I told them," Heaving a resigned sigh, Petunia sunk onto the swing beside him, "Oh, Severus, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Severus admitted, quietly, "But I promise, we'll figure something out."

. . . .

In the end, the two decided to take what little money they had saved up between them and elope.

Upon getting married, they moved into a loft above a small apothecary where Severus got a job sweeping floors and restocking shelves at first before being made an apprentice. Despite the promotion of sorts, the pay still wasn't all that great, but it was enough to support them comfortably. . .

"You got another letter today," Petunia tentatively reported as she made dinner; being mindful not to get anything on her shawl.

It was a cool crisp evening late in October, nearly five months since they had made their escape, and despite the fire glowing warmly in the fireplace, there was still a slight chill in the air.

"From Hogwarts?" Severus questioned without looking up from the book he was currently thumbing through.

"Yes," Petunia paused in her vegetable cutting and turned to face him, "Dumbledore seems to think you're incapable of teaching yourself."

"Figures as much," Severus glanced up at her then, "I suppose I should write him back and tell him all about my wonderfully brilliant and very beautiful wife who's been assisting me these past few months."

Petunia fixed him with her best skeptical look,

"Do you honestly think he would believe you?"

"Not really," Severus admitted, sheepishly, "But it's worth a shot," He quickly changed the subject, "Hey, are you sure you don't want me to fix dinner? I can cook, you know."

"As I told your master when he offered us one of his house elves; if I didn't have anything to do, I would go absolutely bonkers," Petunia promptly declined, "So, thank you for the offer, but you seriously need to relax. This baby is not coming any time soon and you do enough as it is."

"That's true," He was not about to argue with her, "I love you, Petunia."

"I love you too, Severus," Turning back to the counter, Petunia resumed chopping vegetables, "Are you really going to respond to Dumbledore's letter this time?"

"Unless you honestly like owls turning up in our loft at all hours of the night and day," Severus deadpanned, somewhat amused.

"Write him back," Petunia sternly advised, "If you don't, I will personally go down to that school and give him what for."

Severus snorted with repressed laughter,

"Now that I would love to see."

"I'm sure you would," Petunia mused, "Now, get back to your studies, there's still an hour and a half before dinner's even close to being finished."

Severus didn't need to be told twice and a comfortable silence descended upon the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, while Petunia was soaking in the tub, Severus read the latest letter Albus Dumbledore had sent him. It was the same as the last few, only this one had a hidden message at the bottom of the parchment. Lifting the illusion that had been cast upon it, the younger wizard read something that made his blood run cold;

 _The Dark Lord will not be denied._

It was written in blood red ink and was definitely not in Dumbledore's handwriting. . .

"Oh God," Severus suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

He should have known telling Lucius Malfoy that he was no longer interested in becoming a Death Eater was a bad idea. Chances are, the older wizard hired someone to find out why he was no longer interested and if that were the case. . . Severus swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Petunia fretted, coming into the room, clad in nothing but a faded pink bathrobe.

"Remember when I wrote that letter to Lucius?" When she nodded, Severus continued, "Well, it was a mistake. I shouldn't have done it."

"What?" Petunia was clearly confused, "Why not? He's your friend, isn't he?"

"I thought he was," Severus admitted, quietly; he sighed, "Did Lily ever mention anything about Death Eaters to you?"

"She might have once," Petunia recalled with ease, "Why?"

"I was to become one upon graduating," Severus revealed, "That was the plan, anyways."

"Severus," Petunia paled considerably, "Lily said they were really horrible people, why would you ever-"

"I have my reasons," Severus heaved an exasperated sigh, "Look, it doesn't really matter anymore. I have you and the baby to worry now, which is why I wrote Lucius to tell him that I was no longer interested in joining."

"That's good-"

"No, it isn't."

"Severus-"

"They're going to come after us, Tuney," It was all Severus could do to keep it together, "No one says no to Voldemort and lives to tell the tale. I failed you. Trying to keep you safe and I failed."

"No, you didn't fail," Petunia assured him, "Hey," She carefully sunk down onto the couch beside him, "Remember what you told me the night we eloped?"

"That this was the second stupidest thing either of us had ever done?" Severus joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

It worked. Petunia laughed,

"Besides that. You said you would do everything in your power to keep me safe and you've done that. Ergo, you're not a failure. Me and the baby are perfectly healthy thanks to you."

"But the Death Eaters. . . Voldemort. . . He'll-", Severus started to protest, but immediately stopped himself and instead, said, "I won't be able to protect you from them."

"Then we'll go see Dumbledore," Petunia pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, "You worry too much, Severus. Trust me, everything's going to be alright."

Severus heaved yet another sigh, this one resigned,

"I-I know. I trust you."

"Good," Petunia got to her feet, "Now that, that's settled, let's go to bed."

Severus smiled and got to his feet. Sleep really did sound good right about then. Though, he was quite certain it wasn't exactly what she had in mind. . .

Needless to say, his suspicions were correct. They made love as though it would be their last night and held each other as close as plausible afterwards.

"I love you, Severus," Petunia murmured, sleepily.

"I love you too, Petunia," Severus pressed a gentle kiss to top of her head, "Always."

Petunia hummed in contentment and snuggled up a bit closer. A few moments later, her breathing evened out, signaling she had fallen asleep. Severus laid awake for a little bit longer; listening for anything that sounded out of the ordinary, waiting to see if anything would happen. Thankfully, nothing ever did. . . However, it wasn't until Petunia started to softly snore that he finally dozed off himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Severus was up before the dawn as usual and as per usual, he made himself a cup of coffee and took it with him to his study. Desperate to enjoy the last bit of normalcy, of happiness, before he was forced to surrender it. It just wasn't fair. Damn Death Eaters. Stupid war. Severus mentally cursed himself for allowing himself to be sucked in so easily. He should have just told Malfoy where to stick it from day one and avoided the likes of Mulciber and Avery to begin with. If he had done that. . . If he had only listened to Lily. . . Then he and Petunia. . . Would probably not be married or having a child together. Dammit. Why did everything have to be so involved with everything else?

"Severus?"

"Petunia," Severus gave a small start, not expecting her to be awake so soon, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't wake me," Petunia assured him, "I woke up to use the lav and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh," Severus relaxed a little, "Baby giving you fits?"

"He's favoring the one spot lately," Petunia placed a gentle hand on the right side of her prominent belly for emphasis, "I think he may just grow up to be a. . . Oh, what's the term? Lily told me about this sport once and said there were a couple of players whose only job was to knock balls around with a small wooden bat."

Severus snorted with repressed laughter,

"Quidditch. And I believe you mean beaters."

"Yes, thank you," Going over, Petunia joined him on the small sofa, snuggling up close and cozy, "I think he may just grow up to be a beater."

"Hmm, maybe," Severus mused in agreement, setting his coffee aside in favor of holding her, "Anything's possible. Oh, and speaking of the baby, I went over the list of names you came up with the other day."

"Oh?" Petunia perked up a little, "Which did you like best?"

"Well, I'm torn between Dudley and Liam," Severus revealed, "So, I was thinking, why not combine them? Dudley Liam."

"Hmm," Petunia took a moment to mull this over in her mind before voicing her approval, "I like it. Dudley Liam Snape. It does have a rather nice ring to it."

"Indeed it does," It was like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, "Though, in all honesty, I was considering Salazar."

"We are not naming our son after a madman who set a giant snake loose in a school full of children," Petunia swiftly admonished, "Before you ask, Lily told me. Well, she told our parents, she just didn't take into account of me actually listening."

Severus couldn't help but smile at that bit of news,

"You always listened, didn't you?"

"Yes," Petunia tentatively admitted, "And I may or may not have instigated a few of the arguments you and Lily had. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Severus assured her, but before he could comment further, his stomach roared in unison with her's, "Er um, shall I make breakfast or. . ."

"I've got it," With his help, Petunia got to her feet, "You stay here and enjoy your cold coffee."

"How about I come with you instead?" Severus got to his feet as well, "I'm quite certain you could use the help, as well as the protection."

"Protection? What do you mean by that?" Petunia questioned, playfully, "Are you afraid the eggs are going to attack me?"

"They might," Severus declared, going along with the joke for once in his life, "Or, they could hatch and you could be attacked by whatever comes out."

"Oh no," Petunia feigned being afraid, "Well, in that case, I may just need your protection."

"Indeed," Severus once again agreed and together the two headed out to the kitchen to start the day.


	5. Chapter 5

After breakfast, Severus sent word to Dumbledore, explaining what was going on exactly before going to tell the man he worked for that he and Petunia would be going away for awhile. . .

Needless to say, his master, a small balding Irishman with a meticulously maintained handlebar mustache by name of Peniphorous Crown, understood completely and wished him the best of luck.

"Know that once all this blows over, no matter what happens, you'll always have a place to return to."

Severus thanked him and readily returned his hug without hesitation.

"There's no need to thank me, Severus," Peniphorous chided, softly, when they released one another moments later, "You're like a son to me and your wife is like the daughter I've always wanted; ergo, that makes you family and as such, you'll always be welcome here."

Severus smiled. It felt nice to be wanted and welcome. Bidding Peniphorous goodbye and promising to write everyday, Severus hurried back up to the loft to help Petunia pack for the journey ahead. Hoping and praying his letter arrived safe and sound. . .

Meanwhile at Hogwarts. . .

Albus Dumbledore had just returned from a meeting with the Minster of Magic and had just taken a seat at his desk when an old rangy screech owl flew in through the open window. Landing awkwardly in front of him.

"Hello, Mathias," Dumbledore greeted with a chuckle, "I was expecting you much sooner."

Mathias blinked at him in response and dropped the letter he had clutched in his beak. Dumbledore thanked him and gave him a pat on the head.

"Go to the owlery and rest, you've earned it."

Mathias didn't need to be told twice and happily flew off to go do just that. Once he was gone, Dumbledore took up the letter and removing the stationary from the envelope, unfolded it and read,

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Due to a recent threat, it seems as though I'm going to have to take you up on your offer after all. Know I am not interested in the compensation, though it would help greatly, I'm only returning for protection. It seems 'no' was an unacceptable response to the Dark Lord's request and the Death Eaters have now set their sights on me and my family, who will be accompanying me. We should be there within a couple of hours. See you then._

 _Sincerely,_

Sev _erus_

Dumbledore was not at all surprised. He had, had a feeling Severus would be targeted for denying Voldemort's offer. He just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. Heaving a resigned sigh, Dumbledore rose once more for his desk and going over to the fireplace, floo called the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. There was much work to be done and very little time to do it in.


	6. Chapter 6

Petunia was excited. She couldn't believe she was finally going to get to see Hogwarts. Her childhood dream was finally being realized.

"This is much better than getting to go to Paris," She mused as they boarded the Hogwart's Express.

"Consider it a permanent honeymoon, then," Severus deadpanned, leading her to an empty compartment; then in a more serious manner, said, "You're going to love Hogwarts. It's very beautiful. Especially in the winter time."

"So Lily told me," Petunia mused, claiming a window seat

Severus settled in beside her.

"Speaking of your sister, do you think she still resents us?"

"I know she does," Petunia hesitated a moment before clarifying, "I wrote her last month, just to check in and let her know how we were doing. . . She returned my letter with a warning to never contact her again."

"I'm so sorry," Severus took her hand in his in a comforting manner, "This is all my fault, if I-"

"No, no, this is all on me and I have absolutely no regrets about any of it," Petunia assured him, "You shouldn't either. I'm glad we got married and I'm glad we're having this baby. And that's all that should really matter."

"That is all that matters," Severus affirmed without hesitation, "I'm happy as well and while I may have a few regrets, you and the baby are not among them."

"Good," Petunia was relieved to hear this, "I love you, Severus."

"And I love you, Tuney," Raising her hand to his lips, Severus pressed a gentle kiss to it, "And if Lily cannot see how happy we are together. . . Well then, that's her loss, isn't it?"

"Indeed," Petunia agreed.

Just then the whistle blew. The conductor called out the usual all aboard and a few moments later, the train started to move. Petunia absently tightened her grip on Severus' hand.

"It's alright, love," Severus consoled, softly, "Everything's going to be alright, I promise."

"I know, it's just, I'm really going to miss the loft and being close to my fellow muggles," Petunia tentatively admitted, "I feel as though I'm a refugee fleeing her homeland or something."

"Oh, I see," Severus sighed, "Well, not to worry, love. Wars don't last forever. We'll be back before you know it."

"I hope so," Petunia murmured, and the two fell quiet then in favor of watching the passing scenery.


	7. Chapter 7

Part way into the journey, Petunia fell asleep, pillowing Severus' shoulder. Severus just smiled, in turn, and continued to read.

He had just gotten to a rather tense part in the story when someone slipped into the compartment and sunk down onto the bench across from him and his sleeping wife.

"Do you honestly think Dumbledore will be able to help you?"

Not expecting the stranger to speak, Severus gave a small start and after ensuring he didn't wake Petunia, shot the man a dirty look,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am is irrelevant at the moment," The man returned, smoothly, "I bring a message from our Dark Lord; he's willing to overlook this little indiscretion of your's, but only if you agree to join us."

"Never," Severus hissed, venomously, "I happen to know for a fact that if I were to join you, he would kill Petunia anyways and I'll be damned if I let that happen. So, thank you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass."

"Have it your way," The man stood, "But mark my words, boy, you will come to regret your decision."

And with that, he was gone. Severus heaved a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe it. Even on a train bound for Hogwarts, he and Petunia weren't safe. Why was Voldemort so desperate to have him on his side? It just didn't make any sense. . .

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Who was that man?"

"I don't know," He really didn't, "But I have a feeling it was one of the enforcers Malfoy warned me about."

"Will he be back?" Petunia fretted, her concern evident, "Could he follow us to Hogwarts?"

"He could, but I doubt that he would," Severus assured her, "Enforcers are meant to scare, not to harm, and once they've done their job, they move on to their next target. They rarely circle back."

"Good," Petunia visibly relaxed, "Um, just in case, could you please accompany me to the lav?"

Severus chuckled softly,

"You didn't even need to ask."


	8. Chapter 8

When they finally arrived at their destination, Petunia was more nervous than excited. If it weren't for Severus holding her hand, she would have probably turned right around and went straight back to the loft. Voldemort and his followers be damned. She would fend them off somehow. Even she had to use a frying pan. . . Severus snorted with repressed laughter,

"A frying pan, are you serious?"

"Severus," Petunia fixed him with an annoyed look, "We've been over this, you're not allowed to read my mind without my consent."

"Sorry," Severus apologized, sincerely, "But it's kind of hard not to at this moment. I mean really, Petunia, you needn't be so nervous. You know I would never let anything happen to you or the baby."

"I know," Petunia heaved a resigned sigh, "It's just, I've dreamed of this moment since I was a little girl and now that I'm here. . . I don't know, it just seems so surreal. Like at any moment, I'm going to wake up at home and this will have all just been a dream."

"This isn't a dream," Severus assured her, "You're really here, with me, and we're really going to be starting a family soon. So, please, for all our sakes, try and relax. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know," Petunia reiterated; she took a few deep breaths to settle her nerves, "You shouldn't worry so much either, Severus. You'll age before your time."

"Pfft, that's just a myth," Severus declared, dismissively, "Besides, Snapes don't age, we just get uglier and meaner."

"I don't believe that for an instant," Petunia chided, gently, "Well, in your father's case, yes, that's true; but I highly doubt it will be the case for you."

"We can only hope," Severus mused in agreement.

Petunia smiled, but before she could say anything more, an older gentleman in old fashion attire came hurrying up to meet them. His hair was greasier than Severus' and his eyes were practically colorless. He also appeared to have not bathed or slept in quite awhile. . .

"Forgive my tardiness," The man apologized, gruffly, "Had a few last minute details to attend to."

"That's quite alright," Severus assured him, "Mr. Filch, I would like you to meet my wife, Petunia; Petunia, this is Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts."

"Hello," Petunia greeted, politely, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Filch gave her what he probably thought was a warm smile, "Well," He cleared his throat after a moment of awkward silence, "Best not to dawdle. Follow me, please."

Keeping a hold of each other's hands, Petunia and Severus complied and followed without hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the most nerve wracking moment of her life. In spite of all that had happened, Lily was still deeply concerned about the well being of her older sister and the man she'd once considered to be a friend. She swore if Voldemort or his any of his blasted followers did anything to harm them, she'd kill them all herself. As if having read her mind, which was a good possibility, Dumbledore chuckled,

"Let's hope it never comes to that."

Before Lily could respond, the doors opened and Filch came limping in followed closely by a tired looking Petunia and a clearly tense Severus. His eyes projecting his concern.

"I trust there were no problems?" Dumbledore queried; his tone soft, yet business-like.

"We had an encounter with one of Voldemort's enforcers," Severus revealed, "It was the same basic message as before, join or die."

"I see," Dumbledore's expression softened, "Well, not to worry, you're safe now and that's all that matters for the time being, now," He quickly changed the subject, "Lily will see you to your quarters. If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Do you know where you're going?" Filch inquired once the elder wizard was gone.

"Yes," Lily assured him, "Thank you, Mr. Filch."

Filch grunted in acknowledgment and stalked off to tend to his other duties.

"Where are we going to be staying exactly?" Petunia questioned; her polite facade disappearing now that it was just the three of them.

"There's a secret room beside the kitchens," Lily explained as she lead the way down the corridor, "No one knows about it except teachers and staff, so you should be safe there."

"Safe?" Severus scoffed at the word, "You forget, Potter and his friends know every inch of this castle, it's only a matter of time before they find us out and go blathering."

"If they do, I'll kill them myself," Petunia declared, "Magic or no magic."

"I'm sure the elves would be more than happy to lend you a frying pan," Severus joked, teasingly.

"Shut up," Petunia muttered, her cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of red, "I realize now that a frying pan would be a pretty pointless weapon against magical beings."

"Indeed it would be," Severus promptly agreed.

"Speaking of magic," Lily changed the subject, "Have you been experiencing any weird symptoms, Petunia?"

"Yes," Petunia reluctantly admitted, "So far: I've hiccuped bubbles, had my hair and eyes change colors at random, spoke fluent Chinese in my sleep, and Severus has had to talk me down off the ceiling on more than a few occasions. Oh, and then there was the one time I ate a bowl of chili and literally breathed fire afterwards."

"Singed my eyebrows clean off," Severus recalled with a chuckle.

"He looked so funny," Petunia laughed at the memory, "Just standing there; blackened face, no eyebrows, trying to figure out had just happened. . . I think you would have laughed yourself to tears had you been there, Lily."

"I'm sure I would have," Lily mused in agreement, coming to a stop in front of a portrait of pleasantly plump balding man holding a bowl of fruit, "Here we are," She turned to face them, "To gain access to your quarters, you have to guess which fruits are in Monsieur Absolon's bowl, which change every other day."

"I promise to keep it simple," The man vowed in a thick French accent.

Severus thanked him then thanked Lily,

"I know how hard this must be for you."

"I'll um, I'll just leave you two to it," Without waiting for a response, Lily turned and began the long lonely trek back to Gryffindor tower.


	10. Chapter 10

Once there, Lily cut through the Common Room, readily ignoring the way James Potter called out to her, and went straight up to the sixth year girls dormitory. Letting the door bang shut behind her. Her good friend, Amelia Brownstone, gave a small start and looked up from her mending.

"Lily? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Everything," Lily declared, throwing herself across the foot of her fellow redhead's bed, "Severus has returned and he's brought my sister with him."

"Well, that's good isn't it?" Amelia questioned, "I mean with them being within close quarters now, you won't have to worry so much."

"I know," It was all Lily could do to keep from breaking down right then and there, "It just hurts, you know? Seeing how much bigger she's gotten and how happy they are. It's hard."

"I'm sure it is," Amelia gazed down at the well worn socks in her hands, trying to think of something else to say, "You know," She cleared her throat, "Every good relationship is like a pair of knitted socks. Sturdy, but one good snag and they're done for, which is why we do our best to keep that from happening."

"You know I don't understand your strange sewing metaphors, Amelia," Lily muttered, sourly.

Amelia chuckled softly.

"What I'm trying to say, love, is that these things do take time. Time to mend. To properly heal. And they don't always do that on their own. Magic doesn't fix everything and maybe you have to be the one to make the first move in the right direction. Like me confiscating Peter's socks when they get like this," She returned to her mending, "I swear that man would go completely without if given half the chance."

"Hmm, maybe," Lily cheered up some, "And I swear that if the two of you are not properly wed within a year or so, I'm going to hex you both."

"Oh, there'll be no need for that," Amelia assured her, "Peter is going to propose very soon. I can feel it. Perhaps around Christmas time, now that would be quite lovely."

"Indeed it would be," Lily could just picture it and she voiced as much, "You're at his parents' home and he asks you to place a special ornament on the tree; only the moment you take it from him, it opens up to reveal a beautiful ring-"

"He get's down on one knee," Amelia daydreamed, adding to the fantasy, "Proposes to me right there in front of all our family and friends, and I say yes without hesitation."

Lily smiled at the imagery,

"You get married in a quaint little ceremony and after the honeymoon, settle into a cozy little home, have seven children, and live happily ever after."

"Seven?" Amelia was clearly taken aback by that, "Goodness me. I want children, Lily, but I don't think I want that many," Her face softened, "Do you wish to have any children?"

"Three or four," Lily confirmed without hesitation, "I have to find a husband first, though."

"What about Peter's friend, James?" Amelia queried, "He seems to fancy you quite a bit."

"I know he does, but he's such a toerag," Lily sat up on her elbows, "He's rude, conceited, pigheaded, and ugh," She groaned in exasperation, "I can't stand him."

"I know. . ."

Peter Pettigrew had heard enough. Sticking to the shadows, he made his way to the door and slipped under it with ease. Once on the other side, Peter assumed human form and hurried down to the Common Room. Playing it off as though he hadn't just been eavesdropping in the form of a rat.

"Well?" James questioned upon noticing his return.

"Well," Peter plunked himself down in the chair next to him, "Amelia is hoping that I'll propose soon (which I'm honestly considering doing), Lily wants three or four children, and Snape's back, but he's not alone."

"What do you mean he's not alone?" James queried, his curiosity piqued.

Peter leaned in and dropping his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, said,

"There's a muggle in our midst. Evans' older sister. She accompanied Snape for some reason."

"Really?" That caught the attention of the others, "Why?"

"Dunno," Peter shrugged, "It didn't come up."

"Hmm, well there's only one way to find out," James got to his feet, "Come on."

Peter and his fellow Marauders didn't need to be told twice, and together the four went to investigate.


	11. Chapter 11

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen my blue cardigan?" Petunia queried as she looked in one of the other trunks they'd brought with them.

"Which one?" Severus questioned in response, "The plain knitted one or the one with little pink and white flowers?"

"The plain knit," Petunia replied without hesitation.

"Small green suitcase," Severus promptly reminded her.

Petunia thanked him. Taking up the aforementioned suitcase, she turned and placed it on the bed; opening it to reveal a box from a wizarding clothing boutique.

"Go on. Open it," Severus encouraged upon entering the room.

Petunia obeyed without hesitation. Taking off the lid of the box, she gasped,

"Severus. . . My own personal robes?"

"Yeah," Severus blushed lightly, "It was that final thing I had to do before we left Diagon Alley. I figured that since we were coming here, you'd want to at least look the part."

"Oh, Severus, I love them," Petunia gushed, sincerely, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me," Severus chided, softly, "Go ahead. Try them on."

Petunia didn't need to be told twice. With Severus' help, she managed to get them on and fastened properly.

"There's one final thing," Reaching into the box, Severus brought forth a floppy witch's hat and shaking it out, placed it on her head, "There, now it's official. You're officially an honorary witch."

Petunia didn't really know what to say. For once in her life she was completely speechless. No one had ever been so nice to her before.

"Petunia? What is it? What's wrong?" Severus fretted, suddenly concerned, "Why are you crying?"

"Huh-oh," Petunia let out a breathy chuckle, "I didn't even realize. . . Don't worry these are tears of joy. I mean this is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you."

"Oh," Severus heaved a sigh of relief, "Well, again, you don't have to thank me. Just seeing you happy is all the thanks I'll ever need."

"And here I thought you were incapable of doing nice things," Petunia mused, "I was wrong about you, Severus Snape."

"Just as I was wrong about you," Severus stole a kiss from her, "Would the lady care for a tour of the castle?"

"The lady would like that very much," Petunia giggled and happily took the arm he offered.

Together, they left the bedroom and then their chambers all together. They hadn't gotten very far when they heard someone call out to them.

"Severus. . ."

"Just keep walking," Severus advised.

Petunia opened her mouth to protest, but quickly changed her mind when she noticed the fear in his eyes and closed it once more.

"Oi, Snivellus!"

 _That voice,_ Petunia would have recognized it anywhere.

James Potter. Her sister's latest paramour. It was no wonder Severus was so frightened. From what Lily had told her, Potter rarely went anywhere without his cohorts and if it were really truly him, then there was no doubt that they were with him. Four against one wasn't fair; two was better odds, but Petunia wasn't in any shape or condition to fight. Even with the baby's magical abilities, she would have been no match for four fully capable wizards. Severus must have realized this as well because he suddenly stopped. Petunia stopped as well,

"Severus, what-"

"The library isn't too far from here, follow this corridor and it'll lead you straight there," Severus hastily explained, "Madame Pince will see to it that you are safe. All you have to do is tell her you're my wife."

"Alright," Petunia hesitated a moment, "You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Yes," Severus stole yet another kiss, pulling away before she could reciprocate, "Now go. Go and whatever you do, don't look back."

Petunia tentatively complied. Hurrying as quickly as possible in the direction they were initially heading in.


	12. Chapter 12

Severus watched his wife go with a heavy heart before turning to face his rivals; only to find they were now standing feet away.

"Who was that, Snivels?" Sirius Black inquired; looking very much like a wolf that had just come upon a wounded animal and was now assessing the situation.

"That's none of your business or concern," Severus growled, drawing his wand, fully prepared for a fight.

"Why Snivellus, getting defensive over a muggle? That's not like you at all," James observed, tauntingly, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I have my reasons," Severus absently tightened his grip on his wand, "How did you know we were here?"

"We have our ways," James mused, a dangerous glint in his hazel eyes, "I mean did you honestly think Lily would continue to play secret keeper for you? After what you called her? After what you did?"

"Might as well come clean, Snivellus," Sirius chimed in, "What's the deal with you and Evans' older sister?"

"You wouldn't understand," Severus stalled in a last ditch effort to give Petunia more time to get away.

Before Severus could make a move to say or do anything, his former Head of House, Horace Slughorn, came to the rescue.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Professor," James assured the man, "Me and my friends were just having a friendly chat with Snape, here."

"Exactly," Severus put his wand away, "Just a friendly chat."

"Given the circumstances surrounding your return, Mr. Snape, I highly doubt that this is just a friendly chat," Slughorn deduced with relative ease, "Where is the young woman that accompanied you?"

"I feared for her safety, so I sent her ahead to the library," Severus promptly informed him.

"A wise decision," Slughorn praised, "Madame Pince may be getting on in years, but she's still got quite a bit of fight left in her," He then rounded on the Gryffindors, "As for you four, I'm very disappointed. Fifty points from Gryffindor for harassing those seeking asylum. I'll expect to see you all in detention this Friday."

James and his fellow Marauders groaned in response. Severus inwardly smirked,

"I'm going to make sure Petunia didn't get lost."

"I'll come with you," Slughorn offered, giving him a wink, "Just in case you happen to run into anymore surprises."

Severus thanked him and together, the two made their way to the library. Leaving James and Sirius fuming.


	13. Chapter 13

Unable to keep up the fast pace, Petunia slowed down and decided to take a break on the first bench she came across. She hadn't been sitting very long when Severus appeared, accompanied by a pleasantly plump man in a tweed suit.

"Please, remain seated," The man requested before Petunia could make a move to do anything, "I'm Professor Horace Slughorn. I saved your husband, here, from doing something regrettable."

Petunia thanked him,

"Someone needs to keep Severus in line when I'm not around."

"Or have a frying pan handy," Severus added, teasingly.

"Frying pan?" Slughorn was clearly confused.

"I realize now that a muggle cooking implement wouldn't do much good against a magical being," Petunia declared, cuing him in on the joke, "But at the time, I thought that if I returned to the loft, then maybe I would be able to fend off you-know-who and his followers with a frying pan."

Slughorn laughed,

"Oh my dear, what a silly notion. Even the most inept witch or wizard would be able to disarm you and not only that, but use the frying pan against you."

"As I said, I realize now how foolish it was for me to even think such things," Petunia could feel her cheeks warm out of embarrassment, "Though, it would be amusing to try."

"Indeed it would," Slughorn agreed, "You know, in his second year, Severus attempted something similar. Only with a cauldron instead of a frying pan."

"Did you really?" When her husband nodded, Petunia snorted with repressed laughter, "You mean you actually tried to hit someone with a cauldron?"

"It was Potter and he'd been ragging me for most of the day," Severus recalled with relative ease, "I would have gotten him too, had he not ducked. However, I did manage to hit Black and I must say that was just a bit more satisfying. The six weeks of detention I received were well worth it."

"I bet," Petunia mused, "So," She got to her feet, "Shall we continue our tour?"

"Of course," Severus perked up some, "Professor Slughorn-"

"I'd be delighted to lead the tour," Slughorn declared, "Please. Follow me."

Smiling, Petunia took Severus' hand and together, the two followed Slughorn down the corridor.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time they got done with the tour, Petunia was starving and when she voiced as much to Severus, he smiled and Slughorn chuckled.

"I'm sure I can convince the elves to fix you an early supper," The older wizard declared, "Are you craving anything in particular?"

"A pickle and onion sandwich," Petunia admitted, sheepishly, "On toasted bread topped with shredded cheese and sour cream."

"Goodness," Slughorn turned to Severus, "Does she have cravings like this often?"

Severus nodded,

"Though, to be honest, this isn't the weirdest she's had. Her weirdest would be when she woke me up at four in the morning wanting watermelon and peanut butter."

"Watermelon and peanut butter," Slughorn echoed; he scoffed and shook his head, "And Dumbledore wonders why I never married or had children of my own."

"Why didn't you?" Petunia queried, her curiosity piqued.

"I have my reasons," Slughorn replied, cryptically, "Well, then," He clapped his hands together, "I will go have a word with the house elves."

"Alright. We'll be returning to our chambers shortly," Severus declared, "I want to show Petunia the inner courtyard since we sort of breezed past it."

"Be careful," Slughorn cautioned, "Mr. Filch should be lurking about. Should there be any trouble, any trouble at all, I want you to call for him. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Severus affirmed.

"Good," And with that, Slughorn turned and headed for the kitchens.

"What's so special about the courtyard?" Petunia queried once he was gone.

"I only told him that so I could do this," Severus kissed her; stealing away any further questions she may or may not have had, "Without any added awkwardness."

"I see," Petunia mused and they kissed again.

Completely unaware that they were being watched by a certain rat animagus.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter was completely and utterly gobsmacked. If he wasn't there seeing it for himself, he probably wouldn't have believed that Severus Snape, the same wizard who would have hexed anyone who dared to mention his being a half-blood, was snogging a muggle. And not just any muggle, but the elder sister of his once best friend. There was something not entirely right about that. As Peter continued to watch, the couple suddenly shifted a bit and he got an eyeful of the reason for both their disappearance and sudden reappearance. Petunia was pregnant and from the looks of it, she was pretty far along. Four, maybe five months. Being so close to Halloween, all Peter could think was that it looked like she was concealing either a small pumpkin or maybe a large gourd underneath her robes.

"Severus?"

"Mm?"

"There's a rat over there."

Oh shite. . . Squeaking in surprise, Peter turned and rushed into the nearest mouse hole. Narrowly missing being hit by the hex that was sent his way.

"God, I hate rats!" He heard Petunia cry.

"Me too," Severus muttered in response, "Nasty little vermin."

Ouch. That was a rather low blow. Now emotionally hurt, Peter turned and made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell his friends what he had learned…

Needless to say, they were just as surprised as he was…

"He did what!?"

"Shh!" Peter motioned for James to keep it down, "There's a reason this was kept a secret from everyone."

"Damn straight there is," Sirius couldn't keep the smile from his face, "Who'd have thought it… Perfect little Snivellus Snape, who would never ever fool around or do anything to jeopardize his precious future plans of becoming a you-know-what, winds up knocking up a muggle. Sounds like one of those novels ole McGonagall likes to read."

"Indeed it does," James mused in agreement.

"You're not going to do anything to hurt them, are you?" Peter questioned, not really liking the looks on either of their faces.

"Nah," Sirius shook his head, "Only Death Eaters do that sorta thing and we're not about to stoop to their level."

"That and you know I'd kill you myself," Remus chimed in, snapping his book shut.

"Exactly," James grimaced at the thought of potentially becoming werewolf chow, "Ergo, you have nothing to worry about, Wormy."

"That's good," Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

He still wasn't convinced nor did he really trust them. All he could do was hope they stayed true to their word.


	16. Chapter 16

(Chapter 15 was revised; go back and read that if you haven't already)

Halloween came quicker than the previous year and Petunia was understandably excited. Severus couldn't keep the smile from his face as he watched her decorate for the holiday. His independent studies forgotten. She seemed so happy, that it was almost hard to believe that they were currently being targeted by one of the darkest wizards to ever walk the Earth.

"Okay, what?"

Startled from his thoughts, Severus looked up to find Petunia standing in front of him.

"What, what?" He asked.

"You've been staring at me like some creep for the past half hour," Petunia replied, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Have not," Severus promptly argued, "It's only been fifteen minutes at the most."

"Why?" Petunia questioned, her curiosity piqued.

"Because you're glowing so brightly right now that should you step outside, the sun would probably set out of jealousy," Severus explained.

"Severus," Petunia blushed even harder; the color in her cheeks darkening to a brilliant shade of crimson, "Do you real find me that beautiful?"

"Nah, not really," Severus joked causing her to lean over and smack his arm playfully; he laughed, "Yes, I find you that beautiful. Even more so than Lily."

"Aww," Petunia rewarded him with a kiss, "Flatterer," She straightened to where she was standing up right once more, "Keep it up and I won't be held responsible for whatever happens."

"Oh, really?" Severus rather liked the sound of that, "Well, you know, I could really use a break from my independent studies and I'm sure you could use a break from decorating."

"That I could," Petunia mused, but before she could comment further, someone knocked on the door.

Severus groaned.

"I've got it," Without waiting for a response, he set his books aside on the end table beside the sofa before getting up to get the door just as the knock sounded again.

Much to his not surprise, Slughorn was standing on the other side; a large Halloween themed gift basket grasped in his hands.

"Hello, Severus."

Severus returned the greeting before stepping aside to let the man in,

"I must say, Professor, that is some gift basket. Did you make it yourself?"

"Oh no, I had help," Slughorn revealed, "Professor McGonagall provided the basket and then me and some of the other teachers contributed to filling it up. Madame Pince put in a few baby books that might just help the two of you."

"That was really nice of her," Petunia remarked, absently rubbing her belly, "We could use all the help we can get."

"That we can," Severus agreed, "Just set it on the coffee table."

Slughorn complied and set the basket on said coffee table.

"I think the most surprising contribution of all came from Mr. Filch," He intoned, "I'm not going to say what it is, but you'll recognize it when you see it."

"Alright," Severus thanked him, "I really appreciate all the help we've been getting lately."

"Think nothing of it," Slughorn assured him, "Well," He checked his watch, "I've got a class to get to. I'll leave you to it."

And with that, he seen himself out. Once he was gone, Severus and Petunia settled side by side on the couch. Unwrapping and then unpacking the gift basket. Setting each item out on the table before them - two baby books, a bottle of lotion, some candy, a few prenatal potions, a small black cat plushy, a bottle of pumpkin juice, two small pumpkins for carving, a remembrall (courtesy of Dumbledore), and finally a velveteen ring case. Severus gasped in surprise,

"I don't believe it."

"What? What is it?" Petunia inquired.

"It's my great grandmother's ring," Severus revealed, opening the case to reveal a beautiful antique wedding ring, "Someone had taken it from my trunk last year. I thought it was gone forever."

"Severus," Petunia was in absolute awe, "It's so beautiful. But wait, why did you have it to begin with?"

"After selling nearly everything else of value, my father began to sell priceless heirlooms to feed his habits," Severus elucidated, "My mother gave this to me for safe keeping. Just to ensure it never got sold."

"Ah, I see," Petunia understood completely, "May I…?"

"But of course," Severus removed the ring from the case and happily slid it onto her finger, "I promised you an actual wedding ring, did I not?"

"That you did," Petunia kissed him again, "So, where were we before the interruption?"

"Right about here," Severus purred and they kissed again; falling backward onto the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room, Sirius and Remus were playing a rather intense game of chess while James spectated and Peter spent some time with Amelia. Enjoying their free period.

"What are you doing, Peter?" Said girl questioned, trying her best not to squirm as her boyfriend drew a small red heart on the inside of her wrist; being mindful of how sharp the tip of his quill was.

"What does it look like?" Peter prompted in response, "This is my way of marking you as mine," He explained as he finished the final curve of the heart, "Or would you prefer that I made another type of mark?"

"Peter," Amelia blushed at what he was suggesting, "Not here."

"Yeah, Pete, not here," Sirius murmured, absently, "I mean I'm all for a good show, but there are first years lingering about."

"They have to learn some time," James couldn't help but point out.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, me and Amelia are not going to be the ones to teach them," Peter admonished, setting his quill aside and putting the cap back on the ink, "And besides, I'm fairly certain half of them already have some idea of what to do."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Amelia mused, giggling as he blew on her wrist to dry the ink, "Try as they might, there's only so much the teachers and staff can do. It's why Casandra Trotter dropped out in the middle of fourth year."

"I thought she had been expelled," Remus proclaimed, choosing then to speak up.

Sirius scoffed at that,

"She was expelled alright."

"Did you have something to do with that, Padfoot?" Peter teased.

"Everyone knows I prefer older birds," Sirius declared, not really liking what he was implying, "Older birds have way more experience."

"It's true," James chimed in, "Though I would much prefer someone my own age."

"Lily," Peter and the others declared in unison.

"You know me too well," James muttered, sheepishly, his cheeks reddening out of embarrassment.

"Oh hey, speaking of older birds," Sirius suddenly perked up, "What do you suppose Snape and his little misses are up to today?"

Amelia gasped.

"How did you-" She rounded on Peter, "You spied on me and Lily, didn't you?"

"Amelia, I can explain-"

"Save it," Pulling her wrist free of his grasp, Amelia got up and stormed out of the room.

Peter hesitated a moment before daring to go after her. Once he was gone, James smacked Sirius upside the head. Sirius, in turn, yelped in surprise,

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for?" James shot back before getting to his feet, "I'm going to go find Lily and then you're going to help with damage control before this gets too out of hand."

"Fine," Sirius frowned as Remus captured his queen, "Checkmate."

"Hey, that's my line," The werewolf protested.

"Not today it's not," Sighing, Sirius got up, "C'mon, Prongs, I'll help you find Lily."

"I'll stay here," Remus declared as he cleaned up the chessboard, "Someone's got to be here for Pete."

"True, well we'll see you later, Moony," And with that, Sirius and James made their exodus.

Hoping and praying Peter didn't make an even bigger mess while they were away.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where is he?"

"Hogwart's, my lord."

"Cowering behind Dumbledore, eh?"

"Afraid so."

"I take it his muggle bride is with him?"

"Yes, sir, there's something else."

"Out with it."

"She's pregnant," Lucius flinched as the glass goblet Voldemort had been drinking from shattered against the wall beside his head,

"Severus Snape is a blood traitor and a coward. And his wife is nothing but a muggle whore. Do what you want with them, but bring me their firstborn. Alive."

"As you wish, milord," Lucius bowed lowly, "It might take me awhile to do so, though, as the child has yet to be born."

"I can wait," Voldemort assured him, "Now go," He turned to the rest of his followers, "All of you. Return to your normal lives. We shall reconvene once Malfoy has brought me the child."

No one needed to be told twice. Once they were all gone, Voldemort went to the window and gazed out at the darkening landscape. There was a storm rolling in from the south. He could feel its unbridled power in his bones. Taste the sparks of static on his tongue. It was exhilarating…

 _If you shall not serve me, Severus Snape, then your child surely will._


	19. Chapter 19

"Severus?"

"Hm?"

"The baby's kicking," Petunia moved Severus' hand to where he could feel it as well, "Feel it?"

Severus let out a breathy chuckle; genuinely awestruck,

"Yes. He's strong like his mother."

"More like his dad," Petunia promptly corrected, "Our little Dudley. I can't wait to meet him."

"I can't wait either," Severus moved down to where he could address her belly, "Hello in there. This is your father speaking. I command you to stop giving your mother so much trouble."

The baby kicked a bit harder in response. Petunia laughed,

"I take that as a sign that he's not going to be listening to you anytime soon."

"If you think he's bad now, wait until he's a teenager," Severus joked, lightly.

"Who knows, he might just surprise you," Petunia mused; she sighed as he gingerly rested his head on her stomach and began to idly play with his hair, "I love you, Severus."

"And I love you," Severus asserted, "Both you and Dudley."

"Me too," Petunia hummed in contentment, "Why can't it always be like this?"

"I'm not sure," Severus admitted, quietly, "I honestly wish it could, though. With all my heart, but sadly wish granting is strongly regulated in the magical community. There's genies and djinns, and other creatures with wish granting capabilities but they're all closely monitored to ensure things don't get too out of hands."

"What about objects?"

"Heavily guarded."

"Guarded?" Petunia was genuinely surprised, "I take it there were too many incidents in the past?"

"Way too many," Severus affirmed, "It was complete chaos. Some of the objects had fallen into muggle hands and being of a selfish nature, the muggles began to wish misfortune upon their neighbors as well as untold riches. If it hadn't been for Merlin, things would still be as they were then."

"Whoa," Petunia was completely mystified, "Is that why the two communities are separated? To prevent us muggles from taking advantage of magical items again?"

"Among other things," Severus tentatively confirmed, "You see, there was a time when muggles and magical beings lived in peace, but then the balance of power shifted in the muggles' favor and we, that is all magical beings and creatures, had no other choice but to go underground so to speak."

"What happened?" Petunia questioned, cautiously.

"The Crusades happened," Severus carefully explained, "They weren't exactly as muggle history books described them. They were much much worse. The wizarding community suffered greatly. Many witches and wizards died while others were forced to either be slaves or weapons, and it was all for the greater good, or so they claimed."

"That's awful," Petunia grimaced, "I would never ever use you like that, Severus."

"You wouldn't have to," Severus lifted his head to look at her, "I would literally give up every ounce of magic in my body if it meant keeping you and the baby safe. I've come to love you, Petunia, in a way I never thought I would."

"Just as I have come to love you in a similar manner," Petunia placed a gentle hand on his cheek, "You saved me from myself in more ways than you could possibly imagine and for that I am grateful. Thank you, Severus."

"No, thank you," Severus leaned into her touch, "If anyone saved anyone here, it was you who saved me."

"We saved each other," Petunia declared.

"Indeed we did," Severus agreed, taking a moment to enjoy the moment they were having before changing the subject, "So, can I interest the lady in a pumpkin carving contest?"

"Giving a pregnant woman a knife does not seem like the wisest of ideas," Petunia mused.

Severus chuckled, heartily,

"Don't worry, I have healing potions in case you choose to stab me."

"Alright," Petunia couldn't keep the smile from her face, "You're on. But let us get dressed first."

Severus blushed. He had completely forgotten they were naked.


	20. Chapter 20

Three lectures, a week's worth of detention, and a hundred house points lost. The Marauders were no longer feeling as good as they had when they woke up that morning.

"Well, at least Amelia no longer wishes me dead," Peter proclaimed over the Halloween festival later that day, "Though, I have a feeling it's going to take a lot more than groveling to get back in her good graces."

"A lot more," James agreed without hesitation, "Not to mention the four of us having to apologize to Snape. I mean what is she and Lily honestly expecting? That we're all just going to shake hands and let bygones be bygones?"

"Yeah, like that would even be possible," Sirius muttered, bitterly, "Snape wouldn't accept an apology from us for all the gold in Gringotts."

"You never know, he might," Remus took a sip of pumpkin juice and swallowed what was in his mouth before continuing, "To be honest, I think that's all Snape's ever wanted aside from a little consideration and respect. An apology."

"True," James couldn't argue with him there, "Alright, it's settled then; next time we see him, we're all going to apologize to Snape," He turned to glare at Sirius, "And I mean all of us."

"Fine," Sirius' frowned deepened, "I'll apologize to the git but only because it will help you and Wormy."

"Good," James was relieved to hear it, but just before he could comment further, Severus came rushing in; looking all at once afraid and deeply concerned.

"Mr. Snape…" Dumbledore shot him a warning look.

"I don't care!" Severus practically shouted, "My wife just tripped and fell face forward onto the stone floor!"

Madam Pomfrey was on her feet in a heartbeat,

"Have you attempted to move her on your own?"

"No," Severus shook his head, "She's too afraid to move and wouldn't let me try."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey frowned, "Let's go. There isn't a moment to lose."

Severus didn't need to be told twice and James and his fellow Marauders watched as they vanished out the doors.


	21. Chapter 21

Much to Severus' relief, both Petunia and the baby were just fine. A little shaken up, but just fine. Severus could feel himself relax as he pulled the covers up over Petunia; tucking her in as though she were a child.

"Don't worry, Severus, a little rest and she'll be alright," Madam Pomfrey assured him.

"I know," Severus sighed, "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey."

The mediwitch gave an acknowledging nod before taking her leave. Once she was gone, Severus returned his attention to Petunia, who smiled up at him.

"You really don't have to stay," She gently admonished, "The sedative Madam Pomfrey gave me will be setting in soon and I'm sure you have better things to do than watch me sleep."

"I don't," Severus sunk heavily into the chair beside the bed, "And besides, I'm fairly certain Dumbledore will not want me in view while he contends with the aftermath of my outburst. He may seem peaceful and a tad eccentric, but his wrath is legendary."

"I see," Petunia yawned widely and closed her eyes, "Hey, Severus?"

"Yes, love?"

"About the baby's name…"

"What about it?" Severus prompted, his curiosity piqued.

"Dudley Snape sounds rather dumb," Petunia muttered, groggily, "Perhaps just Liam or even Icarus?"

"Icarus?" Severus raised an eyebrow at that, "What happened to that being a stupid name?"

"I… I changed… My mind…," Petunia's voice trailed off as she finally succumbed to the sedative.

Severus smiled and leaned back in the chair. Icarus Snape. He rather liked the sound of that.


	22. This is Not a Chapter but an Update

I'm sorry to report that my computer glitched not too long ago forcing me to reset it back to factory settings and stupid me didn't back up my stories so alas any progress was lost but have no fear as there is hope! I will be getting this story back on track starting from the last chapter and working my way from there!


End file.
